Torture
by Shawanad
Summary: Nuriko is captured and has to spend a night with Nakago. This is a fic I was dared to right by a friend. R&R! REWRITTEN!


**A/N:** Although I hate Nakago with a passion, and really don't like this fan fic very much, I'm going to re-write it since it has been getting some attention recently. I hope that no one will bug me about making it into a full fic, because it's ont going to happen any time soon.

Just so you all know, this is categorized as horror, simply because I find it horrifying that my favorite Fushigi Yuugi character, Nuriko, would be paired alongside Nakago. So if you're here because of the genre being horror, and are expecting it to be a gory/slasher fic, then you should leave. =/

This fic was dared to me a long long time ago by a friend in a game of Truth or Dare, but I wrote it so terribly then, it embarrasses me to re read it when I do. I hope that those of you who like it now will like it even more when I'm done re-writing it.

This takes place in the time before Miaka goes back to Tokyo for the first time in the story of Fushigi Yuugi. But it is before they know Nuriko is male in this, as it is a very very "AU' story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters!

Now, on to the re-writing.

* * *

The layers upon layers of frilly and embroidered fabric draped across the small figure standing near the front gate of the palace in Eitou. Nuriko, of Hotohori's harem, was out on his own business, but had not bothered to change into normal clohes while out in the city.

He sighed in irritation and used one hand to hold back his skirts as he walked across the large square in front of the palace gates, lingering outside in the cool night air as long as possible, for it as sure to be quite warm in the heated palace, and since he wasn't as used to women's clothing as some would believe, he really didn't want to be suffocated in the frilly get up. He stood next to the wall and stared up at the starry sky for a few minutes, before looking down when he sensed movement nearby.

Two armed men rode horses slowly out of the shadows close to Nuriko and one climbed down from his horse, quietly, so as not to attract unwanted attention from the guards inside the gate to the palace. The man walked up to Nuriko quickly, but quietly, and stood about two feet from him, his hands down by his hips, where on either side were knives showing at the hilt.

"May I ask the business of such a beautiful young woman outside the palace gates at this time of night?" The man asked in soft, but deep voice, controlling the attention of the moment entirely. Nuriko noticed how incredibly odd it was that armed men would be around there at that time of night, and warily clasped his hands in front of his abdomen.

"I am simply going about my business sir, before I return to the palace." The voice that came from Nuriko was sweet and feminine, though not his own true voice. She tried to play up the fact that he was a 'woman' by flipping his long hair(done into an intricate braided bun with a few small braids hanging down his back) back across his shoulder, so the scent of the soap he had used only hours ago to wash it swept over the man in front of him. "May _I_ inquire as to why you are so heavily armed and in this area at this time?" The voice was once again sweet, and he doubted the men noticed the hint of snide sarcasm in his voice.

"I am here to acquire the company of a lady of the harem of Emperor Hotohori, to accompany me to meet with Lord Nakago of Kutou. He has long heard of the beauty of one Chou Kourin, and has a desire to meet the lovely lady herself. I am to advise the emperor Hotohori that this may indeed be a good thing, for it may strengthen the bonds of our two countries." He had a a small crack to his voice in a few parts of his small speech, which caused Nuriko to believe him lying.

"Well, I happen to be the lady Kourin herself. Why may I ask is it good for the strength of our countries bonds?" As she spoke the second man dropped from his own horse, taking something from his belt and holding it at his side. He was too far into the shadows still for Nuriko to see what it was.

"Kourin herself.. Well, that makes things all the easier. It would be god for a our bonds, because lord Nakago stated that if he were to not attain your company, he would kill the one known as Lady Yui, which would cause a war to break out, for sure. I find him to be a very honest man when it comes to his promises of murder and war, so I believe it would be for the best of Konan if you were to come with us quietly without struggle." Nuriko stared at them with wide eyes, trying to back away, but finding the wall against his back.

He went over the possibilities of outcomes for this possible fight. If he were to kill both of the men, Nakago would surely find out and follow through with his plan to kill the girl that Nuriko knew to be Miaka's dear friend. If he were to kill only one, the news would most definitely make it back to that snot Nakago(yes, Nuriko called people snots in his head), and once again, the girl would be killed. However if he were to go with the armed men quietly, without fuss, and spend a day or two with that man, then he could come back(if he was allowed, that is) and neither of the girls would be hurt, mentally or physically.

"Very well, I will go--" Nuriko has barely said these words when one of the men(he wasn't sure who in the rush of movement) neared him and placed a cloth over his mouth. He smelled the scent of some gas on the cloth before falling slowly into unconsciousness as he was lifted onto the nearest horse, before riding off away from the palace.

**-o--o--o--o--o-**

When he came back to his senses, the only thing Nuriko could feel at first were the ropes tying his hands behind, or rather underneath his back, and also tying his feet together. He opened his eyes partially and saw that he was lying on the carpeting of a small rom. There was a large wooden door in front of him partially open and showing out into a corridor, he saw a large pair of booted feet walking towards the room from down the corridor, but he didn't bother to look up, instead he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes once more.

"I will take her now. Your job is finished." The voice was deep, nice sounding, but had enough of an evil sound to it that it caused Nuriko to shudder at the thought. Though he made a play on 'being in love' with emperor Hotohori, he actually didn't really like men at all. He steadied his breath as best he could, pretending to sill be asleep as the door opened and someone entered the room.

He had a hard time controlling his 'sleeping' act as the person picked him up off the floor, shaking him gently, but all in all, he was sure the act was still safe. The sound of the man's breath above Nuriko caused him to feel sick, knowing that this man may try and do something nasty to him. He didn't know just exactly how messed up this Nakago was, but he was sure the man wouldn't let him go without doing something to him.

The walking continued until they reached the end of a forth corridor, after going up two sets of stairs. He cracked his eyes open a tiny bit and saw they were entering a large bed chamber. In his mind, he imagined the many ways he could kill this Nakago, but still put on the faux sleeping attitude in his face and body. The man holding him pushed the door closed quietly but quickly with his foot, before walking across the room and setting Nuriko on the large bed.

He sighed like he would have if he were asleep, and turned his head to the side, before he put on a feminine type of appearance, fluttering his eyelashes as he opened his eyes and looked around confusedly. Nakago had walked to another corner of the room, and was pulling off various pieces of clothing and armor. Nuriko struggled against his bonds weakly, and stared in true confusion at them. Apparently his strength didn't work in that place. He groaned in frustration and tried to sit, but found his torso and back muscles stiff from the ride to Kutou. As Nuriko struggled to sit up, Nakago pulled his robe off, leaving himself dressed in only trousers and a thin shirt, with his blonde hair flowing down along his shoulders and back.

"Don't even try to struggle miss, for no one will help you, and you cannot very well get away by yourself." Nakago's voice once again shot shivers down Nuriko's spine. The Suzaku seishi glared angrily at the seishi of Seiryuu, then flipped his hair and turned to look in another direction.

"I don't struggle aimlessly just for the amusement of useless bastards." He said in a lower version of his feminine voice. He glanced back to where Nakago stood and saw the blonde man saring thoughtfully at Nuriko himself. "Why have you brought me here? There are many others to satisfy your-" He glanced down to where the blonde man's.. private area lay, then back to his face. "your should I say. sexual desires?"

"I have long heard of the mysterious, beautiful woman who haunts the emperor of Konan's every movement. The one who longs to be with him. My curiosity has risen even more as word of your abiding with the new Preistess of Suzaku has reached my ears. I've longed to meet the beautiful woman myself for a long time." Nakago moved forward, sitting on the bed next to Nuriko's legs.

"And this is where your mistake lies." Nuriko murmured, turning his angry scowl to the ceiling rather than stare at the evil man beside him. Nakago had no idea that Nuriko was a man, and thusly gave Nuriko an advantage to save himself.

"Mistake?" Nakago grabbed Nuriko's chin, jerking it towards him so Nuriko had to look him straight in the eyes. "I find no mistake in bringing you to my side. For you are just as beautiful and mysterious as my informants have said" Nakago sed his free hand to reach up and pull Nuriko's braid free of the bun it was in, then straggled his fingers through it, untwisting the delicate plaits, until the long, soft indigo hair lay across the bed around Nuriko's head and sides.

Nuriko was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, with his arms underneath him at an odd angle, and now, and the other man holding him in an odd position. His insecurity was heightened as Nakago ran his long fingers across Nuriko's face, letting them linger on the beauty mark underneath Nuriko's eye, before moving down to linger on his lower lip.

"Get off me you arrogant bastard!" Nuriko flung his rope-tied legs into the air, forgetting momentarily about the skirts of the dress he wore. The fabric now left his legs in an even more precarious position than before, showing much too much bare leg for his well being. Nakago had not even noticed Nuriko's actions except for the yelling, which caused him to take his hands back.

"I will get off you when I have a mind to, lady Kourin." Nakago smiled a small smiled, before leaning across the bed to place his hands on either side of Nuriko's body. He used this perch to hold himself up as he climbed entirely atop Nuriko, his legs straddling Nuriko's. "For now, I will see why you are one of the most saught after women in Konan." He moved his hands across Nuriko's chest gently, undoing a few ties, and unclasping the flowered metal clasp near Nuriko's throat.

"Very well. You will soon see where you have gone wrong, sir." Nuriko spoke this time in his male voice. Deeper and more charming than his feminine. "Please call me Nuriko, for you will know the secrets of my being withing minutes."

Nakago looked Nuriko in the eyes, then his eyes went down to gaze at the lips from which the deep, manly voice had come. He then quickly continued undoing the clasp and untying the fabric until her was able to pull the entire front of the dress down Nuriko's chest. His face slowly turned a shade of bright red, and if it was because of anger, or embarrassment, Nuriko didn't know. "Yes, bastard, the woman of which you have sought after. The mysterious, beautiful 'woman'. How have I done to appease our taste?" He used his deep voice one more, smiling full at the blonde who had jerked into a sitting position, still staring at Nuriko's flat, but toned, chest.

"But.. How could a man.." Nakago was choking over his words only momentarily, staring at Nuriko as if the purple haired man was an illusion. "How can a man be in another man's harem?" He sighed and blinked a few times before leaning down once more. "Well, no matter. A beautiful face is all that matters." Nakago smirked before leaning close to Nuriko's face.

Nuriko tried to cringe away, getting panicky about the creep on top of him. He was about to yell out in disgust, but his lips were soon covered by the blonde's in a frantic, hard kiss. His eyes widened as Nakago's hands wandered down his chest and continued the earlier movements of undoing ties, just these ties were the ones for his skirts, which were tied up at his waist. He tried to yell as Nakago pulled his lips away for a second or two to take in a deep breath, but Nakago quickly replaced his lips, Biting and pulling at Nuriko's lips.

Nuriko stayed as still as a brick, only trying not to let his panic known. Nakago had fully undone Nuriko's skirts, and was pulling them off in swift motions with one of his hands, feeling other things on Nuriko's body as well, while using his other hand to run through Nuriko's hair. He sat up after a minute, removing himself from on top of Nuriko, just to pull off the skirts entirely. He also pulled and shuddering Nuriko up from the bed to pull the robed from his arms. Or rather, to rip them, because the ropes still held Nuriko's hands together.

"You freaking bastard! Leave me the heck alone!" Nuriko yelled at Nakago, spitting into the blonde face and attempting to roll away from the strong grip on his shoulders. He was now wearing nothing but the short, rolled up trousers he always wore underneath his dresses, and he felt very uncomfortable. "You're a freaking pervert! Molesting other men!" Nuriko back away against the wall, and attempted once more to snap his binding ropes.

"Molesting? But I have heard from my men that you very willingly came to meet with me, knowing what it would cost you. Besides. You are not the first man I have been with.." Nakago smirked once more at Nuriko before sitting next to him. on the bed. "However, as I have the distinct feeling that you will not be consenting to anything I do, and I am also feeling a bit generous today, I believe I will allow you to go. This time, any ways. You may find your own way out of Kutou." Nakago, smiled and reach over, grabbing Nuriko's arm and jerking him over, so that he lay across the blonde's lap in a very precarious position, his head dangling above the floor. He felt the man untie his arms, then drop him swiftly.

Nuriko flinched as he hit the floor, then quickly pushed himself up. Nakago had already risen and was deftly picking up his robe from the floor. As the blonde pulled the robe on and tied it around his waist, Nuriko untied his feet. Nakago was already gone, and the door standing open by the time Nuriko had untied himself and stood. He sighed in thanks that the man had nothing more to him, but he could not help the feeling of sickness that rose in his stomach at the thought of the blonde man kissing him and touching him on his most private areas of his body.

He quickly picked up a couple of layer of his dress, tying them on around his waist, before he ran through the door and down various corridors until he found the staircases from before. He continued to run through halls(past only a couple of people, as it was in the wee hours of the morning), until he found a balcony that was above a court yard. He was already beginning to feel his great strength coming back, so he had no fear of killing himself if he leapt from the building. He walked backward a few steps before running and jumping over the edge of the balcony.

He felt a rush of sensations as he fell through the air. One of those sensations was his power returning very quickly, so he was able to land without killing himself on the pavement below. He looked around quickly, and saw that the only people around were a couple of dozing guards near the front gate. "Oh good.." He whispered before running very quickly past the two guards and through the gates.

Hours later, he was on a stolen horse, riding due South towards Eiyou, Konan, feeling very shaken and sick to the stomach, but still happy to be away from the evil blonde man he was now forever going to think bad of. He arrived in Eiyou a couple of hours later, and got many stares from random people as he went immediately to a dress maker he knew. He had decided to never let anyone know about the past day's happenings.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, here it is rewritten, and better worded, and longer. I hope you all enjoy it, and I don't get any bad reviews because this fic is purely for the fun of writing, and nothing else. I apologize for any errors in grammar and wording. If you tell me some places I messed up in reviews it will be a lot easier for me to go through and fix them. =)


End file.
